


Kiss Me

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Molly is unsure how they are going to deal with the fallout from the phone call.Based on writingwife-83 ‘s head canon that I couldn’t get it out of my head: "HC that since Molly Hooper has succeeded in getting Sherlock to say ILY and mean it, her next level will be-“Go on, kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it.'"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Kiss Me

Hollow. Empty.

Yet completely filled with anger and rage.

I love you. There it was. Out. Open. Painful.

How would they ever be able to go back to the way things had been? Their easy banter and comfortable silences…that would be gone now. She knew for him he would be able to push past it, move on, act as if nothing was different, but for her? That wasn’t an option. He had asked her to bear her heart with little care for what it would do to her or their relationship. He had called her his friend and before she would have gladly agreed, but what kind of friend asked another to tear themselves in half?

Molly sighed as she realized it was another day and she needed to get up to face it. With more effort than it should have taken, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had slept on the couch last night, having only had the strength to make it there after the phone call. Slowly standing up, she stretched, sore all over. She was going to regret yesterday’s choices…sleeping on the couch, answering Sherlock’s call, and having said yes to the intern helping with her research.

The aftermath of the phone call was still waiting on the kitchen counter for her. Squaring her shoulders she carefully gathered the broken pieces of her cup and tossed them in the bin. Doing her best to focus on the moment, she finished cleaning up and made herself a small breakfast before starting on her to do list.

The morning faded into late afternoon as she tried to work on saving her research paper. The intern’s mistakes in the lab yesterday had cost her months’ worth of work but she was attempting to save something from her current data. Every time she thought she was getting somewhere with the numbers her mind would start to wander again. Why? Why had he called? Why had he asked her to say those words?

Why?

“STOP IT!” she shouted at herself as she snapped her computer closed. Shoving her chair away from the desk she pushed herself up and grabbed her shoes. She needed fresh air, to breathe somewhere she didn’t feel exposed. Yanking her coat off the wall her anger towards Sherlock was renewed as she realized that he had tainted the safety of her home.

With one final check to make sure she had her keys, she grabbed her mobile and headed out. But there he was. On her door step. Looking exhausted.

“Molly!” he said in what she could only describe as relief. Before she could ask him what he was doing there, he had closed his body around hers, hugging her tightly to his chest. A sob threatened to burst from her chest at the contact but she wasn’t going to let him see her break down.

“Sherlock?” she asked as she finally found her voice.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Letting his arms slip from around her, he slid his hand into hers as he stepped past into the house, spinning her around to follow after him.

Her head felt light as she tried to adjust to what had just happened. She had wanted to get out of the house before and with him here she felt even more as if the walls were going to swallow her up any minute. Peeling her coat off of her over heating body she rushed to the sink to get a drink of water. Gulping down several mouth-fulls, she finally turned back to him, noting a questioning look on his face.

“Why are you here?” she managed to ask. He blinked in confusion, probably assuming that it was obvious. After a moment of silence he removed his coat and laid it over the back of the couch before turning his attention back to her.

“I needed to see how you were.” His words sounded as if they had been carefully picked. “After yesterday…the phone call, you were understandably upset.”

Molly stared at him in disbelief, her anxiety gone and replaced with something burning hot.

“Upset?” she asked quietly, her voice shaking as she tried to maintain control. “Up…set?!” she asked again.

“Molly, I just – ” he stepped forward setting off some inviable trigger in her.

“I’m not upset, Sherlock!” she snapped. “Upset doesn’t even begin to cover what I am feeling!” She grabbed the edge of the counter as she closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths. “You hurt me, Sherlock,” she opened her eyes to look at him, “in a way that no one else ever could.” He made to move forward but she held up her hand.

“I didn’t want that.” His voice was soft and the look in his eyes was painful. “I’ve never wanted to hurt you.”

“Then why did you?” she asked with tears streaming down her face. When he hesitated she shook her head and turned away, unable to look at him.

“I have a sister,” he explained. She listened as he told her about Eurus and what his parents and Mycroft had done. He talked about the connection with Moriarty and how she had control of the entire island. He told her about the coffin, the cameras, and the threat on her life, assuring her that the cameras had been disabled the night before and that Mycroft’s men would be in tomorrow to remove them. He pointed to where she stood now, indicating that that’s where he had seen her the day before.

“I never wanted to hurt you,” he said again, this time stepping forward to take her hand in his. “I’m sorry.” They were quiet then for a long time as he stared at their hands, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

“I…I wish I could take back my part in yesterday,” she said softly.

Looking up at her, he frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I wish I hadn’t have asked you to say it as well.” She withdrew her hand from his and wiped the partially dried tears off her face. “…I fear I made it worse.”

“You didn’t make anything worse.” He reached for her hand again, but she hesitated. “Molly, you didn’t make anything worse,” he said again, his hand still out. “Please trust me on that.”

Furrowing her brow, she stared at him, unable to believe that she hadn’t made things worse for the two of them. He was going to be able to move on from this, but not because he was callus, but because he wasn’t at fault. But she wasn’t sure she would ever be able to not hear those three little words ringing in her head again.

“I will try,” she said, placing her hand in his.

He smiled briefly at the contact before covering her hand with his other.

“I meant it.”

“I said I would try to believe you.” She managed a small smile for him, glad that at least on his part, his ability to move on was pure.

He shook his head. “No, not that.” Sighing again, he held her hand tighter. “When I told you that I loved you…its true…I do.”

She pursed her lips as hot tears started to sting her eyes again.

“Don’t pay games with me, Sherlock,” she said between clenched teeth.

He huffed as he looked at her. “I’m not trying to – I meant it.”

The look in his eyes almost knocked her over. He was telling her the truth. The complete truth. Sherlock Holmes was in love. And with her.

A little sigh of relief left her lips as she smiled at him, a genuinely happy smile.

“Then kiss me,” she whispered.

“W-what?” he asked, taken back.

“If it’s true, then kiss me…kiss me like you mean it.”

Smiling he let go of her hand and cupped her face. Studying her, he rubbed his thumb over her lip. “I love you.”

Placing her hands on his chest she leaned into him more. “I love you, too.”

And kiss her he did.


End file.
